


Edward Interruptions

by OlianderWilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ummmm... Please don't make me explain this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/pseuds/OlianderWilde
Summary: A series of Drabbles where Edward Scissorhands keeps interrupting Snape and Harry at random moments... or just generally being awkward around them.More will be added at random points of whenever I want to write it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. The Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zalil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalil/gifts), [Kurosaki_Taicho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosaki_Taicho/gifts).



> Gifted to Zalil and Kurosaki_Taicho for... well, they know.  
> I hope these will make you laugh.

Harry heard the sound of shearing leaves and snapping branches coming from inside as he took a deep breath readying himself… He stood in the doorway of greenhouse number three. "Severus," he smiled, "I didn't expect to see you here." He lied.

"Potter, I have spent the last four hours pulling weeds, raking leaves, and wrestling ivy; I know you are aware I am always here at this time so say what you will and get out."

“Err, actually… Edward, would you mind giving us a sec?” Harry asked and Edward poked his head out from behind the topiary. He side stepped, snapping all his scissors closed and nodded.

Edward couldn’t have made more of a mess if he has tried. As the greenhouse door finally closed, there were torn bags of fertiliser, smashed pots and snipped plants everywhere.

"Alright, then,” Harry said, focussing his attention once more on Severus, “I was hoping you might join me this evening for dinner."

"We have dinner together every night, Potter."

"No, I meant at a restaurant, or I could cook, or I dunno just away from everyone else."

"Whatever for?"

"A date, with me… That’s what I'm trying to get at, would you- be interested?"

"Would I…?" Snape was stunned, his eyes wide, staring unblinkingly at Harry. 

"You're not saying no so I'm going to just pick you up from your quarters at seven is that alright?" Snape's brain took a moment to catch on to what Harry had said. He nodded slowly and Harry smiled. "Okay, brilliant! I'll see you at seven!" He turned around and strode out the door, accidentally knocking a bag of soil over with his foot. When he looked up he saw Edward standing awkwardly, not far away.

“Uh, Thanks Ed- all yours,” Harry tried to smile.

Edward nodded and moved towards the door as Harry edged away.

“Bye Edward…”


	2. Madam Pince's worst nightmare

As Harry put the Divination homework in his bag his Muggle Studies textbooks fell out. 

Edward, who was sitting at a near-by table helping Lavender and Parvati with their scrapbooking, stood up. He bent down to pick up Harry's book. Harry stood there, blinking rapidly at the sight before him. 

Edward first attempted a few times to grab the book by the cover but it then sliced as soon as the pages left the carpeted floor. He then attempted to squeeze the book like a claw machine; after the fourth repetition of it sliding through his grasp he gave up and scratched the front cover thoroughly. By now most of the pages were ripped, and large indents made the title almost unreadable. Then, seeming to have an idea he knelt down. Finally he managed to lift it, balancing the now shredded book on two sets of his long shears.

"Right, uhh, thanks Edward..." Harry tried his best to make his smile seem genuine.

They stood like that for well over a minute, simply standing there, Harry refusing to let his smile lessen with Edward staring at him so expectantly.

"Err… Harry?" Hermione asked, seemingly unsure what was going on. To be honest, Harry wasn't entirely sure either, but he was thankful for the reprieve.

"Hermione! Great to see you!" Harry greeted her, perhaps a tad too enthusiastically.

"Right… You too I guess," she shrugged and furrowed her brow. Her eyes then lowered to the book in his hands. 

Hermione screamed. 

Loudly. 

They were kicked out of the library. 

Edward was never allowed back.


	3. He simply shrugged, nodded and stood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... I really do not know. Someone please take my laptop away. I have been given too much power!!

That evening Harry made his way, under his invisibility cloak, to Severus' rooms, still in the dungeons, despite not having taught Potions since Harry was a student. When Snape opened the door he just stood aside and once Harry had taken off his cloak to be hung up by the other man's cloaks and ingredient collection satchel, Snape gently closed the door.

"I wasn't sure I'd be welcome back," Harry said quietly, standing awkwardly against the wall.

"I've said it before, and I meant it, you are always welcome here; I'm not in the habit of lying to you," Snape gestured to the armchairs by the fireplace.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Why were you wearing your cloak? I've not seen it for over a year, I had almost forgotten you still own it. A cup of tea?" Snape asked, moving toward the kitchen, and Harry could hear the clink of glasses.

"That would be lovely, thank you. Champion of invasion personal space is on night duty tonight, didn't particularly feel like running into…"

Harry stopped dead on his way to take his usual seat by the fire, because the person sitting in Snape's usual seat was none other than Edward… Just Edward.

"Uh… Hi," Harry waved as his mind caught up to himself and his manners returned, no matter how rigid. "Severus, I wasn't aware you had company…?"

Snape, who had finished pouring the two glasses of presumably Fire-whiskey, froze on his way over to the lounge. Harry noted that he had ever seen Snape freeze before. 

The only other show of surprise Snape afforded was a quick, quiet, questioning yelp. 

"Mr… Err… Edward? My sincerest apologies, I wasn't aware you were still here… I was actually hoping to talk to Harry alone if you wouldn't mind?" Snape asked, gesturing to the door more subtly than Harry thought he himself would ever be able to manage. 

Edward's blank expression didn't change. He simply shrugged, nodded and stood. Edward took the longest possible route, shuffling the wrong way around the coffee table and weaving in between the armchairs until he finally made it around the sofa and to the door.

Something that neither Harry nor apparently Snape had anticipated was how difficult it would be for someone with scissors for hands to open a round door knob. 

Snape and Harry did not move a muscle as Edward scraped and jiggled the door knob; Occasionally he would twist it about half way but then his blades would get caught on the jamb. It was several minutes before Edward finally managed the door, his pressing down and his forearm pressing up. His face was still blank. He pushed the door ajar and took another moment to awkwardly raise himself from his kneeling position. Edward didn't dither nor did he rush, he simply walked out and the door closed softly behind himself.

"Well, that was..." Harry started, not sure how he felt about what had just happened.

"...Different." Snape finished for him.


End file.
